Lavender Roses
by ZagZig
Summary: Naruto is running late for his date with Hinata- AGAIN. He makes it up to her by taking her to buy any flower she desires. Fluffy, Naruto and Hinata story. There are hints of Ino and Kiba.   Inspired by, "Flowers" by Devil Tigress. A cute story to read.


**Lavender Roses**

**Naruto and Hinata**

**Love Story #2**

The blonde ninja rushed through Konoha's busy streets. Villagers yelled at him in anger as he rudely pushed them out of his way, apologizing quickly after. Right now, being polite wasn't the main thing on his mind. The main thing on his mind was his girlfriend, who he had accidentally stood up (once again). This was going to be the third time this week that he had given her a time, and didn't show up. He was hoping that she'd still forgive him, one more time. Running even faster, he turned the corner quickly, running towards Konoha's Park Gates. Bursting through them, his ocean blue eyes searched frantically for his girlfriend.

_She's never going to forgive me, _he cried in his mind, gripping his blonde hair. He finally realized that he was a horrible boyfriend to her. She had always been at every planned date. She was never late—actually she was early. She never stood him up, or ever canceled. She always found time. But him, he just couldn't seem to do the same. It was because he was busy, yes, but this was his girlfriend. No matter what, she always came first. He loved her dearly, and the way he has been acting lately, he cringed at the thought she was might be falling out of love with him.

"Naruto?"

Almost crying his eyes out, he turned to face his sweet, innocent girlfriend. She bit down on her bottom lip as he fell to his knees in front of her. The public looked on with disappointment at his childish behavior. She silently apologized, giving Naruto her attention as he cried his eyes out.

"Hinata, I'm so _so so so _sorry!" he pressed his palms together as if he was praying; begging Hinata, "Please forgive me! Kiba asked me to help him take Akamaru a shower, and it took longer than I expected!"

"Naruto..," Hinata whispered, trying to get Naruto's attention. Sadly, she didn't. He continued trying to beg for her forgiveness.

"You see, Akamaru saw a stray cat, and he chased it!" Naruto cried, demonstrating Akamaru and the stray cat with his hands, "Then me and Kiba tried calling him back, but he just wouldn't listen!"

"Naruto..," Hinata tried grabbing his attention once more, though he still didn't listen.

"So I got so freaking mad, I was this close," Naruto pinched his fingers together, "from doing Rasengan on his a-!"

"Naruto!" Hinata squeaked, covering her mouth in embarrassment as Naruto stared up at her with a look of confusion. He tilted his head to the side, gesturing her to say what she had to say, "I forgive you. I could never _not _forgive you,"

"Is that true?" Naruto asked, looking down in shame. He didn't understand Hinata's love for him. If he did something truly awful, she'd _still love him_. It was confusing, yet at the same time, _so heartwarming_. She made him smile; she made him feel as if he was the greatest person and ninja in the whole Leaf Village. Even if he didn't understand her love, he was almost positive that he was getting closer and closer to loving just the same _(Maybe_ _more)_.

"It will always be true," Hinata smiled her beautiful smile, kneeling down as she softly lifted Naruto's head so that he could look into her eyes, "no matter what,"

"Hinata," Naruto trailed off, staring into her lavender eyes that were filled with so much love, "You know…, I always wanted to buy you some flowers,"

"W-what?" Hinata stuttered, making Naruto smirk. It was off topic, but Naruto insisted she go with him to buy a gorgeous bouquet of flowers. Giving in, she followed him to the best Flower Shop in town. Ino's Flower Shop, of course.

The jingle bell tied to the door rang, letting Ino know that she had customers. Popping her head up from behind the counter, she smiled the biggest smile she could smile. She greeted her customers, until she realized that _Naruto _was one of them. Immediately, she glared daggers at him. Naruto tensed, remembering the events from earlier.

"_You_," Ino pointed a finger at him, furious, "you and Kiba, and that dog of his came running in here and destroyed my new garden of Lavender Roses! Do you want me to repeat that? _Lavender Roses_,"

"Oh! Naruto!" Hinata gasped, turning to look at Naruto with upset eyes.

Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. It was an awful habit of his. Especially if he knew how guilty he was. Hinata found it to be cute, though at this moment, she was praying to Kami that Ino wouldn't kill him.

"About that," Naruto began, thinking up the best excuse, "Kiba sort of _told _Akamaru to destroy your flowers,"

"He did?" Ino asked, staring wide eyed at Naruto's new information.

"Yeah, and I had nothing to do with it," Naruto grinned his foxy grin, nodding his head in triumph.

"He's not sleeping on the bed tonight," Ino grumbled.

"Who?" Hinata asked, shyly entering the shop and looking around at the beautiful flowers displayed before her.

"Both of them—Kiba and Akamaru." Ino fixed her purple outfit, along with her hair as she regained her posture and smiled again, "Anyways, what can I do for you?"

"Naruto brought me here to buy flowers," Hinata said, making Ino squeal in happiness. Naruto covered his ears, blocking out Ino's girly scream.

"Oh my gosh! He is so sweet!" Ino winked, gesturing Hinata to follow her towards the counter, "In that case, you should most definitely look at these gorgeous roses. I managed to save them from Akamaru's rampage,"

"Really?" Hinata asked, watching Ino grab a bouquet of the most beautiful roses she had ever seen in her life. She gasped, gaping at their beauty. They were the Lavender Roses that Ino was talking about earlier, and there was only _one _bouquet left. Hinata felt special that Ino would present her last cherished and rare roses for her keeping. Instantly, she turned around, smiling sweetly towards Naruto. He blushed, smiling back. "Naruto, they are so beautiful,"

"You like those? They are pretty," Naruto smiled, walking over towards the girls, staring at the wondrous roses Hinata held.

"Yes, I do! I-I think I'll choose these," Hinata said, smelling the roses. They smelled like nature, and Hinata loved it.

"Those are my most best-selling roses of the season," Ino smiled and was glad Hinata was impressed. She then turned to Naruto, smirking with an evil plan in the back of her head, "They are also my _most expensive_,"

Naruto paled, gulping every ounce of sanity he had left in him. He couldn't believe Ino would be so devious. She planned letting Hinata fall for the roses, that way she could steal his money as pay-back for what he, Kiba, and Akamaru did to her precious flowers. He scoffed, taking out his cute frog wallet. He counted how much money he had, and was sure he had more than enough.

"What's the price?" he coolly asked, raising a brow towards Ino.

"For you," Ino grinned, "nine-hundred,"

"You're out of your mind!" Naruto yelled, as Hinata grabbed him by the arm.

"Naruto," Hinata spoke, "it's not polite to yell at you server, Ino is only doing her job,"

Naruto frowned, digging into his wallet and retrieving all the money inside. Ino giggled, skipping to her cash register. Opening it, she placed the amount of money inside, smiling at the happy Hinata.

"Thank-you for visiting the Yamanka Flower Shop!" she sang, watching as the two walked out of the store, hand in hand. Once the store door closed shut, she mustered all her energy, and shouted in anger, "_Kiba_!"

"Naruto, you are really the most wonderful, and greatest guy in the world," Hinata smiled dreamily at him, as Naruto smirked, enjoying the lovely compliment Hinata gave him.

"Well, if you say so," he chuckled, hugging Hinata. He began to open the Hyuuga Front Gates carefully, making sure not to wake up the sleeping guard in the tower up above. Once it opened, Hinata slipped through. He began closing the gates, until Hinata slipped back out. She caught him off guard, kissing him gently on the lips.

Naruto leaned into the kiss, feeling Hinata slowly part away, and slip back into the compound. She disappeared in the darkness, only the sound of the door slamming shut. Naruto laughed to himself, closing the gates securely before he headed towards home, ready to call it a night.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I tried making this story more fluffy than the other Naruto and Hinata story. **

**The more reviews, the more endurance I'll have to write more for this couple.**


End file.
